The attachment of one type of foot rest previously used requires the welding of three crescent-shaped lugs to the wheel chair leg, these lugs having upstanding pins engaged by correspondingly-located holes in three arms fitting onto the pins. These pins prevent the operator from swinging the device inward against or beneath the wheel chair, so that it can only swing outward. It is difficult or impossible for a blind person to attach it because it has to be viewed visually in order to simultaneously align the holes in the arms with the lins on the lugs. Furthermore, this prior device is more costly to manufacture because of the several weldments which it requires.